In a conventional database system, users are often confused as to how to add a new field to a database object, for example, adding a comments field in a table containing lists of customers. Often a user will add such a field to a given table, but the user does not effect a change to the form based on that table. When the user subsequently opens the subject form, for example, a customer table form, the user may expect the new field, for example, customer comments field, but the new field is not present because the user's addition of the desired field to an instance of the subject table did not alter the underlying table form. That is, adding the new field to an instance of a given table does not cause the added field to be added to future instances of the table form which causes user confusion.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.